The future is now
by LilianaVale
Summary: Stiles has never liked Derek Hale and the feeling seems to be mutual... until one day Derek shows up in his room with a very unbelievable story. In spite of the strange circumstances Stiles' opinion of Derek will start changing. Will it be mutual or will the future be compromised? AU Sterek - Derek is transported mysteriously from the future and meets Stiles as well as his past se
1. Chapter 1

Howling. Months ago, the howling outside his window wouldn't have made any difference to Stiles, but now that he knew the things he did, it was different. It no longer sent a chill up his spine... no, now he was mostly annoyed because he knew exactly who was howling - it was either Scott, his best friend, but most likely Derek. That guy... Sometimes Stiles wished he had let him drown in the pool and hadn't been too nice and got him out of it... Okay fine, maybe he didn't really wish it, but that didn't mean that he didn't fantasize about it more than once.

No, he didn't fantasize about other things involving Derek Hale, thank you very much, no matter how many times Danny had tried to insinuate it. He was in his house half-naked ONCE and the only reason why Stiles had payed any attention to that was because it had been useful. Danny could be such an asshole sometimes.

He stood up, his pajama pants halfway up his thigh because he was a bit of a restless sleeper and opened his window so he could peek outside and yell. "Shut the hell up you bastards, I'm trying to sleep."

Then, he went back to bed, pulled the sheet up over himself and groaned loudly. Was it just him or had the howling intensified?

_

That morning, Stiles was not a happy bunny. He hadn't slept very well, Scott was moping about Allison not talking to him and Lydia was together again with Jackson. Yeah, things weren't going so great for Stiles and he just wanted to run into a wall. He didn't do it of course, that would hurt like a bitch, but he thought about it, repeatedly, especially in economics... the class didn't help at all. Jackson and Lydia kept giving each other pretty disgusting looks of bliss and Scott looked like an injured puppy while Stiles was left to wonder where he had gone wrong...Why did bad things happen to reasonably good people?

When the class was over and he walked to his lockers with Scott someone almost ran him over and as he tried his best to steady himself and not fall on his ass the person was already gone. Stiles thought he had recognized the guy though which only made it worse.  
"Dammit." He said as he steadied himself with Scott's help "Has everyone gone nuts?"

"Yeah, I think they have Stiles." his best friend said with a resigned shrug of the shoulders.

Stiles huffed slightly and walked to his locker, still trying to figure out who had ran into him when he saw it was completely wrecked. Someone had forcefully tried to open it and the door was all twisted. Looked like someone had ripped it open...but no human could have done that without a hammer or something and that would've definitely caused a lot of noise. No, whoever had done it, had used their bare hands.

Stiles glared at the door and then looked at Scott who was staring at the door with a look that obviously said he was innocent, not that he doubted his best friend. So, the person to blame was another werewolf, surely... another member of Derek's pack, that's why he had thought he recognized him.

"Who do you think did that?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure but we both know no ordinary person, wink wink, could do it." He grabbed the locker door and absent-mindedly moved it back and forth - it squeaked rather loudly and irritating so soon enough Scott slapped his hand away.

"You think it was one of the others? Probably Jackson then...He's the only one who had the opportunity. We should talk to him, see what he thought he was going to find in there." McCall said looking around to see if he could spot him.

"I think you're probably right … though don't have anything in there that he could've wanted...or that Derek could want for that matter, since now Jackson's in his pack too. It seems really..." Stiles stared at the inside of his locker trying to figure out if anything was missing but he could see everything was in there.

"Weird." Scott finished his sentence. How romantic. Stiles would definitely joke about it if he wasn't too busy wondering what Derek wanted with his locker. Yes... Derek. It had to be him, it was always him all the time, bothering him and being generally a big prick. "Lets go find Jackson and then we'll know... I'll make him tell me."

"Hey no need to spill blood in the locker rooms okay?" Stiles said as they started walking to them "I get dressed in there, I don't need it to be more disgusting than it already is."

_

"What did you want from Stiles' locker?" Scott asked as he pushed a very naked Jackson against the wall behind him. Leave it to Scott to pick the worst and most awkward moment ever to pin a guy against a wall.

"What the hell McCall? You come in here and assault me in the showers? Didn't think I was your type but you're proving me wrong, this is getting a bit too usual for us!" Jackson said almost in a growl.

Stiles could only watch as both of them growled curse words at each other and nothing actually helpful was said at all. Getting in between them at the moment would both be dangerous, since they were werewolves, and pretty much weird because of all the nakedness going on there. True Scott still had his shirt on and was apparently angry enough not to notice he was getting it all wet and wouldn't have anything else to wear, but Jackson had been showering for a while already so he wasn't looking as modest.  
Finally, after a few very tense minutes, Stiles decided it was time to actually get an answer. "Okay, okay calme down, stop the growling or I'll whack you both with a newspaper." He walked a bit closer and Scott rolled his eyes slightly as Jackson glared at Stiles. "Okay, did you or did you not beat my locker into a pulp?"

The younger werewolf narrowed his eyes at him and Stiles had to take a step back, afraid to be eaten alive as Scott pinned him against the wall harder. "I didn't get into your locker you moron! Why the hell would I want to do that? It's not like you're very interesting is it?" Jackson snapped and Scott looked at Stiles, as if asking whether or not they believed him.

Since this was starting to look more and more like the beginning of some really cliched gay porn film and Stiles was pretty much eager to get out of there - despite his very loose interpretation of sexuality he wasn't actually into this, he was pretty sure - he nodded at his best friend who finally let go of the extremely naked and obscene Jackson who promptly tried to punch him.

_

Late at night, Stiles sat on his bed, listening to the howling again... but there was something different about this. It seemed...louder...closer, but it couldn't be could it? Scott was definitely home, he had just called him minutes ago and Derek wouldn't be near his house, unless... No...unless he hadn't found what he wanted in Stiles' lockerroom and had decided to come search his room instead.

He sprung up and out of his bed and securely locked the window as tightly as possible, then did the same to his door before putting Scott's number on speed dial. He was definitely NOT going to have his room barged in without preparing for it at least. Stiles was pretty sure Derek wouldn't bite him or anything of the sort because of Scott, but he could always rough him up a little bit and he wasn't cool with that. Not. Cool. At all.

He looked around his room and nodded slightly to himself. He was locked in pretty safely. No one was getting inside now without having to make a lot of noise and smash things. A smile graced his lips then, he was very pleased with his ingenuity.

That was until he heard the voice.

"Always check in the closet before you lock yourself inside your own room, Stiles. Rookie mistake."

Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles turned around slowly to face the owner of that voice, though he had no doubt in his mind about who that was. He could've recognized that voice anywhere and probably in the middle of many. Not because he was a special cookie or anything but because he had been making Stiles' life hell since he had shown up in town. It was kind of hard to not memorize the voice of a guy who had asked him to cut off his arm on their fourth meeting.

'Derek.'

He looked at him in the least frightened way he could possibly muster but inside he was screaming and trying to curl into a ball like a hedgehog... if only he had spines, he'd probably be better protected but no, he was just a poor human, probably about to be squashed by the big bad wolf.

'Stiles.'

Something was...different. Derek's voice didn't have that usual underlying menacing tone to it, so his name sounded really weird on his lips but Stiles couldn't really pinpoint what the problem was, he just felt it.

'What do you want?' He said while standing his ground though he glanced at the door and thought about how many steps and seconds it would take for him to get to the door, open it and escape. 'I'll have you know I have Scott's number on speed dial and my dad's downstairs and he has a shotgun.'

Derek smiled... Not the usual smile either, just like it had been with his voice. It wasn't a threatening "I-could-kill-you-right-now-with-my-bare-hands-you're-an-idiot-for-trying" smile but an actual one, rather warm too but all it did was bring a slight shiver to Stile's spine.

'I just wanted to talk to you.' The werewolf said and sounded so sincere that Stiles thought he was telling the truth...for a second.

'You're lying, you can't just have come here to talk to me...you want something, and I know very well you were the one who broke into my locker. What did you want with it? Whatever it is I'm pretty sure I don't have it.' His voice had come out a little shakier than he would've liked but at least he didn't stutter.

Derek simply stood there and looked at him. Stiles did not like that look, not one bit. It was strangely intrusive and it seemed as if he was standing there naked and the werewolf was seeing him completely. 'Say something! Tell me what you wanted or leave, this is my room and my house!'

A mere second later, Stiles was being pinned against the wall behind him, Derek's lips were on his, warmer and tastier than he had ever thought possible, and he was having an internal freakout which made him try to both push the werewolf away and awkwardly kiss him back at the same time. After what seemed like ages, Derek pulled away and a very stunned Stiles was staring at him as if he had never seen him. What. The. Hell. Finally, he reacted and pushed against his chest as hard as he could and even tried to punch him, but derek swerved and avoided it easily.

'What the hell, Derek?' Stiles yelled not even caring that his father might hear him. 'You just kissed me!' It seemed so ridiculous and unbelievably even as he said it that he wondered if he wasn't having a really weird dream... but now, he could still taste Derek on his lips and the warmth of his body pressed against his. The worst part being of course, that he didn't feel totally horrified by it. The memory of himself awkwardly kissing back was way too present.

'I did.' Derek stated in a slightly embarrassed way which was the weirdest thing up until now, counting the kiss. When was the werewolf ever embarrassed about anything? 'Look, Stiles, I didn't mean to do it but you were just standing there, looking at me with those big eyes and I just couldn't resist.' He even rubbed the back of his neck looking all sorry about it and Stiles just wanted to throttle him, slap him and tell him to act normal because it was freaking him out.

'You couldn't...resist?! What does that even mean? Do I have a sign on my forehead saying I'm open for business? No, I do not, so no kissing me with those werewolf lips of yours, because yuck.' It was more of a rant than anything but Stiles was confused enough to not care if he was making much sense. He had even forgotten about the reason Derek was there.

'No you don't...I'm sorry alright?' Derek...saying he was sorry... what was this. 'Look, there's a lot I need to tell you and you're probably not going to believe most of it, or any, but it's all true...and it will explain why I went through your locker and why I'm here now... and most of all, why I kissed you.'

The locker! Stiles really had forgotten about it up until then but everything had basically turned to mush in his head after being pushed against the wall. 'Alright Derek...you better have a really good explanation about this or I swear I'm going to get my dad's shotgun, load it with wolfsbane and shoot it at your face.'

The werewolf sighed softly and sat on Stiles bed looking way too comfortable and he had the urge to hit him with his shoe and shoo him off the bed like people do with dogs, but of course he didn't, he just stood there, in front of him, arms crossed on his chest, waiting to hear Derek's explanation, one he was sure wouldn't satisfy him.

'I was looking for a ring, I thought maybe you might have it...but unfortunately you didn't, because...well because this isn't the right time. It's later and basically, I'm screwed right now...I need that ring and I need it now.' The werewolf told him.

'What sort of ring and why did you think I'd have it? And why are you saying it's the wrong time? What does that even mean? Have you been sniffing mountain ash or something?' Stiles wasn't getting any answers yet and he was increasingly nervous about having Derek in his room.

The tall werewolf sighed and looked at Stiles with a very serious look, one that the teenager was actually already used to which was kind of a relief in a way. 'It's a ring that I'm going to give to you for safe-keeping in the future.' Before Stiles could ask how on earth Derek could know what he was going to do in the future, he continued. 'It's the wrong time because that bastard sent me here on purpose so I couldn't go back. He sent me to a time when there was no ring yet so I couldn't do anything to stop him.'

Stiles just stared in disbelief. This was it then, derek had finally lost his mind. 'What the hell are you trying to say Derek?'

'I'm trying to tell you I need that ring to go back... to you...before he murders you and you're lost to me forever.' the werewolf said, jolting up and towering over him. 'That's why I kissed you, Stiles. I saw you die once... seeing you again was... you have no idea what it made me feel like.'

There was nothing to say then but stare at him and that's exactly what Stiles did. He was frozen in place, trying to make his brain work, but it wasn't obeying him. What the hell was happening here? Derek had gone to his locker, in search of some sort of ring who helped him what...time travel? It was the most insane thing he had ever heard and yet it rang true for one simple reason. He had known that the werewolf seemed different. Still...this meant that he also had to believe that they...got together...dated...in the future. Or maybe it was unrequited or something...yeah that was probably it, Derek was totally pining for him while he didn't give him the time of day.

Except... that was still stupid. Derek wouldn't fall for him...he was just a human that he highly disliked and thought was in the way most of the time. He was one of the reasons Scott hadn't joined his pack after all.

'So what you're saying...' He started. 'Is that we're...' he pointed at himself, then at derek, then back to himself.

'I tell you I came from the future and that's what you ask? Not why you were murdered, or where the ring is, or how it works... you ask if we're really together.' Derek rolled his eyes, looking much more like himself. 'Yes, Stiles, we're together in the future. You and me, me and you.' He chuckled then and made Stiles want to crawl into a hole and hide there forever like a mole. 'I know this is really hard to believe but in a world filled with werewolves and kanima is it really that strange? You're just going to have to trust me and I know it's hard, because I'm guessing in this timeline we're still being idiots to each other, but I need your help. We need to save you and we need everyone's help to do it.'

He wanted to call Derek insane and accuse him of having hit way too many whiskey bottles on the way to his house but somehow he couldn't. It was all completely unbelievable but he seemed so sincere. Still, a Derek from the future? What was this, Doctor Who? Besides, them dating would probably cause the sun to implode or the earth to be sucked into a massive black hole. It just wasn't going to happen. Ever.

'You have these freckles on your butt who look like the ursa minor.' the werewolf stated.

Crap.


	3. Chapter 3

'So this ring... It can make you travel to and from the future?' Scott's tone was unmistakable, he didn't believe a word Derek was saying and since they had been at this for almost half an hour, Stiles was getting very impatient. Yes, it all seemed really weird and completely unbelievable, but he knew it was true now. After Derek had told him so many things that he could only know if they were incredibly close, he had no choice but to believe him and Scott needed to as well.

'Look Scott, I know it's a bit far-fetched and you're probably thinking we've both gone insane but think about this! Why would I be making this up _with _Derek?' Stiles knew that would make Scott confused. It was true, yes he would help the older werewolf if he really needed to, but he would never go out of his way to make up a story with him...they weren't buddies...even if apparently they were much more than that in the future. That was the most unbelievable part of it all... Stiles could deal with time-travel being possible because of some ring, but to be told Derek and him would be together? Now that was the strangest thing he would ever experience, and he had been attacked by werewolves and kanimas.

He could almost see the wheels turning inside Scott's head as he tried to figure out why Stiles and Derek would gang up on him like this and after a few minutes of obvious struggle, he looked like he had given up. 'Alright, you got me there, but you do realize how insane this all sounds? I don't think I'll believe it really until I see them both in the same place together.' Scott said after he was done thinking.

Derek stood up and nodded. 'We can do that whenever you want to, but you two have to realize that...the past...I mean, present me, is not going to react very well to this.'

Stiles had no doubts that it would be exactly as Derek was saying. Present Derek - God he really had to number them or something - wasn't exactly the most understanding person after all, in fact he was probably going to try and attack his future self out of suspicion.

'We also can't tell him that Stiles and I..."

'That Derek and I have become friends in the future...' Stiles interrupted him quickly. He wasn't ready to tell Scott, or anyone else for that matter, that there was a possibility, one that seemed pretty real after Derek told him the things he knew, that they were together. It would be way too much to digest and Scott would definitely have a fit.

His best friend, raised an eyebrow at him, looking slightly suspicious but in the end said nothing. Derek looked relieved, because it was clear he hadn't thought about the effect it would have if he had told Scott. Obviously he wasn't the brains in this operation.

'We should just do it as quickly as possible and deal with it. Then we can think of what to do next... How we'll find the guy with the ring and save you.' Scott was talking to him and Stiles felt a bit warm and fuzzy on the inside as well as worried. They were basically doing all of this and possibly getting everyone in danger to save himself in the future. He felt guilty for it all but he was also happy that at least Scott and Derek cared about him enough to do it...Well, the future Derek did.

'I still don't really believe this to be honest, but what can I do really? I also don't think you'd lie to me like that Stiles, and especially not that you two would plot this together.' the younger werewolf groaned and ran a hand through his hair, before speaking again. 'We need to talk to Isaac first. He could help us, and maybe even Peter...I know, I know you don't trust him Stiles, neither do I but...he's older and probably has more answers for us.' Scott was being so reasonable that Stiles was wondering if _he_ hadn't come from the future too. He still wasn't happy about talking to Peter and he could see that Derek was frowning, thinking hard if that was the way to go.

'Peter wants nothing more than to change me and get another person for the pack. That's what he's going to suggest to protect me and I'm telling both of you right now, that's not happening.' It wasn't, he refused to be a werewolf. He also refused to acknowledge the look Derek gave him just then. It didn't mean anything surely. There wasn't any situation where he would accept the bite. 'As for Isaac, yes we really should talk to him... Peter, again, maybe but only if we're all in agreement that the bite isn't the solution in this case. I'm not dying yet at any rate, so there's no need for it at all. Agreed?' He looked at them both determinedly.

Scott nodded almost immediately and Derek looked at him for a while, chewing on his lower lip until he too, nodded. Good.

_

'Well I hadn't thought about it yet, alright?' His voice was a little too high when he spoke and he knew his nerves were showing. Scott had left half an hour ago and after talking a bit more with Derek about how they were going to organize everything, Stiles was confronted with the fact that it was almost midnight. That wouldn't be a problem usually and he did stay up pretty late almost everyday, but the thing was, Derek has asked him where he was going to sleep. Up until that moment the thought hadn't crossed Stiles' mind, but now it obviously had to. His first instinct had been to tell Derek to go and sleep in the forest, to which Derek just rose his eyebrow and looked at him with a look that said that wasn't gonna happen.

'I don't know why you can't just go and sleep in the woods like I said. I mean...you're a werewolf and stuff.' he added.

'A werewolf, not a dog! I do need a bed you know?' Derek said, with an insistent stare, which was was actually pretty familiar to Stiles. Usually that was what he got from him, but he didn't know what he felt about it now. He wasn't sure if he wanted this Derek to be familiar or to be completely different or even which one would be more comfortable for him to deal with.

'I know that.' Stiles sighed and sat on his desk chair. This wasn't easy... he could just let derek sleep on the floor of his room of course, but what if his dad came in and they didn't hear him? 'I can't just let you stay in here...my dad...'

'I'm a werewolf as you already stated. I can hear him a mile away even in my sleep. He won't find me in here... though I don't know how surprised he would be. Parents always have a feeling about these things.' Derek said with a smirk.

'What things?' Stiles asked though he kind of knew where the werwolf was getting at.

'Liking men, Stiles, that's what I mean. I'm sure your father won't be that surprised.'

'Oh yes he will! I mean...would...if he saw you in here.' Stiles had once tried to tell his father he was bisexual and yet it had all been said as a joke and his dad told him he didn't believe that one bit. Well, Stiles hadn't thought about it much but it didn't bother him if he was, not really. Made no difference to anyone. Except of course, it made him and Derek much more possible. 'He doesn't think I swing that way, and if I do, I certainly don't for you...' He knew that was obviously a lie under the circumstances but he said it anyway. He didn't want to start admitting to anything just yet.

Derek simply smirked. 'You don't, yet, but you will. You will feel all sort of things for me, I can promise you that.'

'Whatever!' God, that word sounded so childish but Stiles didn't really know what to say after that and he didn't want his mind to be filled with images of Derek and him doing things that would definitely make him blush…oh perfect… he had thought about it, now he knew his brain would be a bastard like usual and present him with dreams he really didn't want. 'Fine, you can sleep on my floor, but you better sleep with one eye open. My dad may not be against me being with a guy, but he will care that it's you.'

Derek raised and eyebrow as he walked towards Stiles' closet and looked for bed sheets. Apparently he was well at home. They would have to talk about invading his privacy if he was going to stay. 'And why is that?' He asked as he pulled out Stiles' favorite dark blue sheets.

'Because you're too old for me and you don't even shave like normal people.' The boy said, presenting the werewolf with a smirk of his own. It wasn't as impressive as Derek's and definitely not as cocky, but it did the trick. The werewolf huffed ever so slightly and sat down on the fluffy rug besides Stiles' bed. When his father had bought it, he had thought it was really ugly, but he had kept it because it felt nice on his feet when he woke up in the mornings and had lost his socks in his sleep. Now, at least, it was going to serve a good purpose and Derek wouldn't have to sleep completely on the hard floor… Not that he cared that much about the werewolf's comfort.

Stiles walked, wearily, towards his closet, because Derek was too close to it and he didn't seem very happy at all about this arrangement so he looked like he was both sulking and ready to attack him. He took out his pajamas and then bit his lip, wondering where the hell he was going to change now.

'You know you can change in front of me.' Derek said and made Stiles stare at him for a few seconds. Did he read his mind? Or did he just know him well enough to know what he was thinking? Neither option pleased him.

'If you really think I'm just going to strip for you... I don't think you know me as well as you say you do.' Stiles pursed his lips slightly as he spoke. 'You're going to have to turn to the wall and close your eyes. Understood'?

The werewolf chuckled. He was actually laughing at him, that stubbled bastard. 'You do realize, Stiles, that I've seen you naked plenty of times? I've seen every part of you in detail. I basically know the location of all your freckles.' Stiles, really didn't appreciate the tone Derek was using. It was too casual, too matter-of-fact and more than a little too comfortable.

'I don't care what we may or may not do in the future. It can be rewritten you know?' He actually hadn't thought of that...would their actions now not change the future? Wouldn't Derek knowing about this change the attitude he was supposed to have towards him?

'Maybe.' Derek said, shrugging. 'It's possible, but if you're thinking of trying to do it, don't. It could have serious consequences.' He turned around and faced the wall and Stiles started to undress.

'What sort of serious consequences?' he asked as he slid down his jeans quickly, his pale legs embarrassing him a bit even if Derek wasn't looking. Surely, the werewolf's legs would look much better… with a little more color, more muscular and longer... Seriously, his brain really was a bit of a douchebag.

'The sort of consequences that make it so I'm not in love with you in the future, I never try to save you.' Derek said, with a tone that made Stiles shiver slightly. '…And you definitely die.'

Crap.

Author's note: I promise the next chapter will have a lot more action. This one was more of an establishing one.

To those of you thinking: Whyyyy didn't you write more? They were going to sleep next to each other, whyyyy. I say: Wait for the next chapter and you may have the sexual tension you are looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been half an hour of utter terror. Alright... maybe it hadn't been _that _bad, but having Derek sleeping, or pretending to, on the rug right next to his bed wasn't exactly inducing of a calm and relaxed state. Stiles tossed and turned, wearing his most baggy striped pajamas, and sweating a lot because although it was a hot night, he had decided that he needed to wear long sleeves and pajama pants. It wasn't as if he thought Derek was just going to have his way with him, because although he had a healthy self-confidence, Stiles was aware that he wasn't the sexiest person alive and that people didn't go around commenting on his sex-appeal. They talked more of his spazzing nature than anything else, but he was still aware that this Derek, the one from the future, had it in his mind - he refused to acknowledge it as universal truth yet - that they were a thing and it was obvious to Stiles, that if they did, then he was no longer a virgin. Derek didn't seem the type to not make sexual advances and he was definitely the type to fall for them... Not that he would now...of course.

'You know, Stiles, I don't mind you staring at me, but it's kind of weird when you've been doing it for thirty minutes.'

His eyes widened and Stiles practically had a fit and blushed a bright shade of pink that spread down from his cheeks to his neck. Oh god, he _had _been staring the whole time hadn't he? Granted, Derek had his back to him, but people, and especially werewolves, always knew when someone else was focused on them. Shit.

'I am _not _staring. You must be dreaming Derek, uuuuuuh this is all just a dreaaaaam.' Stiles waved his arms about in what he hoped was an eerie, dream like manner as he made silly ghost noises. He stopped quickly though, realizing how much of a dork he was being and that Derek was just laughing at him now.

'Stop laughing. It's not that funny... and I wasn't staring.' Overstating never hurt anyone, right?

'I don't mind it, Stiles.' Derek said in a slightly sleepy voice that Stiles was ashamed to think, was quite pleasing. 'Like I said you can stare just not for that long, makes me feel like there's something weird on me. You do stare at me a lot to be honest. Sometimes I wake up and you're just looking at me. I'm kind of used to it.'

No. Just no. He did not need to hear about the future and how desperately in love they were going to be. Granted, Derek had never used that word but if there was one thing Stiles knew was that the only way he'd ever fall in the arms of the werewolf would be if he was totally desperate.

'Don't talk like that.' He muttered, now lying on his stomach and groaning into his pillow.

'I can't help myself.' Derek said with a small shrug of his shoulders as if he really couldn't avoid it. 'I miss it. I miss you... When I'm from, you've been dead for two months already. Do you know how hard that was? Trying desperately to find some way to save you and never knowing if I would see you again, but always hoping?'

Well, fuckity fuck. Lovely, just lovely. Not only did this stupid future Derek talk way more than the one he knew, but he also said stuff like that. Stupid...amazing, sweet, stuff that Stiles did not need to hear coming from his mouth. Nope. If he had earplugs, he'd totally put them on. 'I know it must still be very hard for you to accept that we...' He continued.

'No, stop right there!' Stiles interrupted with a huff, not wanting to let on how actually lovely he had been, because that would be so terribly inconvenient. 'It's pretty damn obvious that I haven't accepted it. Be honest, if this happened to you would you just believe something that seems so unbelievable?'

The werewolf turned around to face him, his eyes piercing him in a way that he didn't like... because he enjoyed it way too much. It was an uncomfortable gaze, one that seemed to strip him down of everything and tell him that he knew him, intimately, in more ways than one. Stiles could feel himself blush just because of that look, and utterly powerless to stop it.

'Yes.' Derek answered in a tone of voice that Stiles also didn't like. It sounded way too truthfull. 'I would have believed anything you told me.'

'Maybe you would...but not the Derek we have here now, and that's what I meant. If I was the one coming from the future and turned to you and told you, hey , guess what, in the future we totally do it, you would probably rip my head off... which is actually what's most likely to happen when we do tell you...him.' It was still hard to use the right pronoun, this truly needed a solution.

'Well, the present me is an ass. He has a lot to learn about you.' The werewolf said with a stupidly warm smile on his didn't like that smile either, but it seemed as though he didn't appreciate a lot of things future Derek liked to do. It made him feel all giddy and as if he was about to blush. Again. He didn't though, of course. He needed to keep at least a little bit of his dignity intact.

'He has a lot to learn about everything.' He said as he gritted his teeth slightly.

Derek chuckled, a rare sound coming from him, even from this future Derek who seemed much less of a sourwolf than the other one. It didn't help make Stiles comfortable, of course. He was only starting to actually know and figure out how to deal with one Derek and now he had a whole new one to get to know. So. Not. Fair.

_

Another half hour later, Stiles was done. Derek kept tossing and turning and despite the fact that he himself did that a lot, things are never irritating when you're the one doing them. He groaned and peeked at him over the edge of the bed. 'Will you stop that?' He said with a slight huff, 'Some of us are human and trying to relax after a day of strange news and being visited by a time travelling werewolf.'

'I'm trying to sleep too, Stiles, but unlike you, I'm sleeping on a rug. It's not exactly like sleeping on clouds.'

Stiles frowned. He had seen enough romantic comedies to know where this was going and he wasn't pleased, not at all... except, if he didn't do it, Derek would keep tossing and turning and he'd get no sleep... and the truth was that in all those romantic comedies, having a forced sleeping buddy would always end up happening, one way or another. It might as well just happen already especially when he was too tired to be able to really grasp the fact that Derek would be in his bed.

He groaned, loudly, to make a point, before he spoke. 'Why don't you just come and sleep on the bed? Then maybe we'd both be able to get some sleep.'

Oh God... what if Derek actually said yes? Oh God... Would he? Stiles was just thinking this might've been a bad idea, and was going to tell Derek that he was sorry but he had made a mistake, his bed wasn't open for business after all, when he simply felt his weight on it. The bastard had been quick about it hadn't he? Hadn't even answered him, hadn't waited for Stiles to obviously change his mind and just jumped on the bed without a word.

'Hey!' Stiles started. 'You didn't even wait for me to think better about it. I wasn't being serious.'

'Yes, you were and we both know it so relax, close your eyes and it will all be okay.' The bastard said with a smirk on his face. At least Stiles assumed he was smirking, had to be, even if he had his back to him... and what a big back that was... broad shoulders and everything...dammit.

'You know, Derek, that sounds a lot like what someone would say when they're about to jump someone who doesn't particularly want to be jumped.'

His voice came out so tiny and high that he wondered if puberty was reversing. He heard a chuckle coming from the man lying beside him and frowned.

'Don't laugh! It's not funny. Go and sleep on the floor!' He said, huffing slightly, voice still slightly high.

Derek didn't move for a few seconds and then, instead of going back to the floor, he turned around to face Stiles, a smile on his face, one that was for some reason, very hard to resist. It was so out of character and so surprising that it basically just made Stiles shocked, which in turn made him speechless...something that practically never happened. Derek just kept on smiling, eyes trailing over Stiles' face, lingering on his lips.

'I missed you so much, Stiles.' Derek said, just like he had before, but this time he didn't sound as sad, he sounded relieved, as if looking at him made things somehow better. Stiles wondered if that was what is was like for him. He may have thought that the two of them together was really weird and near impossible, but if it was true, and they were...in love... then it must have been really hard for Derek to lose him. Oh my god...Stiles was being sucked into the whole thing and he just wanted to slap himself. No. Derek wouldn't mind that much if he died, not the Derek he knew. This one...this one was different, probably not even from the future but a really strange alternate reality where the werewolf wasn't so bitter and was nice to him. It didn't really matter though, because the Stiles he was thinking about was not him. Couldn't be him, because although he would admit Derek was a very attractive man, that was it, there were no deeper feelings between them and there never would be.

'So much.' The werewolf added and somehow in the last few seconds his arm had managed to move so that it was now draped above Stiles' head.

All he could do was try to not have a fit as he spoke. 'That's really sweet and all, but you have to remember I'm not the Stiles you know so you really have to behave especially in this sort of situation.'' His voice was serious and business-like, because he needed to remind Derek that he was lying in bed with a sixteen year-old and not the future, or most likely alternate version of him. It wasn't as if Stiles was a prude or anything, but this was probably his only possible defense against the werewolf, except of course, just saying no... but that was way too difficult, way too hard, when Derek looked as attractive as he did and _smiled. _

Other things started to get a little hard when as an answer, Derek just leaned over and whispered in a very inappropriate, and _not _enticing at all voice, or at least it sounded like that to Stiles. 'Behaving isn't really in my nature, _Stiles_.' Oh screw it, screw the way he said his name. 'You'll find that out soon enough. I am an Alpha after all.'

'That's it, I'm sleeping on the floor then. It looks comfortable anyway, that rug's totally vintage so you know it must be good.' It was too much, staying in bed with Derek, and Stiles just couldn't do it especially when his pajama pants were starting to get tighter than when he had put them on... and only because of Derek's words and the sound of his voice. Stiles wondered how tight it would be if the werewolf actually touched him and that was when he really moved to go to the floor because just that thought did things to him already.

He got nowhere though. A chuckling Derek wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back just as he awkwardly slid down to the rug. He yelped and tried to break free as best as he could by basically wriggling in the werewolf's arms. 'Let me go, what are you doing? What?' He managed to say before he felt Derek's face burrowing against the back of his neck. A shiver ran down his spine and he froze. Fuck. Fuckitty fuck. He was getting no sleep tonight, not even if Derek fell asleep and things felt somewhat safe. Why did he have such a big mouth and came up with such bad ideas?

Derek just didn't say anything, despite Stiles' protests. He didn't do anything either, he just lay there, arms around him in a familiar way and he couldn't even protest because really, he wasn't trying to get away anymore, he was just frozen in place, trying not to give away how much his body was enjoying this. Apparently it didn't care that Stiles felt nothing romantic towards the werewolf...it only cared about how warm he was against him and how his breath seemed to burn the back of his neck...Oh my god...

Crap.

NOTES: So sorry it took me so long to update this, but I've been busy. Hopefully you'll like this chapter and I'm sorry if there's not enough sexual tension but I don't want to force it. I want to develop their relationship a little slower. Don't you worry though…sexy times will come ;D


End file.
